Survivor
by AthenaKaterina
Summary: For 500 years, Katherine Pierce has been a fighter and survivor. Her world has turned upside down after Elena Gilbert forced her to take the cure and now a vulnerable human, Katherine is raped at Whitmore College. What happens when Stefan Salvatore comes to rescue her - - Steferine. Rated M for language and a rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Summary: For 500 years, Katherine Pierce has been a fighter and survivor. Her world has turned upside down after Elena Gilbert forced her to take the cure and now a vulnerable human, Katherine is raped at Whitmore College. What happens when Stefan Salvatore comes to rescue her - - Steferine. Rated M for language and rape scene.

* * *

I swayed along to Tin Roof Blues as I took a sip of my vodka. The jazz brought memories of the 1920s. Chicago was ridden with crime and alcohol; the parties were abundant and the blood supply was endless, it was definitely one of my favorite decades.

One look in the mirror brought me back to the present. I was wearing one of my signature looks: curls, little black dress, and a black leather jacket. Everything was perfect except a small blemish that I detected on my forehead.

I gasped in horror as I felt the bumpy red surface. "Oh my God, is that a _pimple_?!" I exclaimed out into the empty room.

I cursed Elena Gilbert as I dabbed more concealer to cover the bump. Pimples were just another downfall of being human again. That conniving bitch of my doppelganger managed to ruin my life once more, my face would never be flawless again.

I sighed as I took one final look in the mirror to make sure that everything else was perfect. I didn't know why I cared anyways; I was only going to a party with a bunch of drunken college students, there was no one to impress.

After I was turned into a human and Silas appeared in Mystic Falls, I was forced to seek protection in Whitmore College by staying in none other than Elena Gilbert's dorm room with her annoying blonde bimbo friend Caroline. It was infuriating to see someone so perky all the time, but I secretly missed her company since she had gone out with Lockwolf for the weekend and left me alone. Now I had no plans other than to attend a frat party.

There was no way I was stepping a foot into Mystic Falls and be exposed to my numerous enemies. Besides, I was not welcome in the Salvatore house. Damon Salvatore would sooner gouge his own eyes than let me step foot into the manor. _But they're such pretty blue eyes_, I thought.

My mind wandered to the other Salvatore brother, the one true love I ever had. I had never felt an attraction so strong in the 500 years that I have been alive. I genuinely envisioned a life with Stefan; we would have traveled the world, we would have _lived_.

I hated the day that I got word that the Mikaelsons were returning to the East Coast in the late 1860s, I had to run away from Mystic Falls and from Klaus. For once in my life, I made the selfless decision to leave Stefan behind. I couldn't bear the thought of him being tortured because Klaus found out that we had a relationship.

Even though Stefan thinks I deceived him all these years, I know otherwise. Our love was pure and I did not have to compel him, it was one of the rare times where I let my true human emotions show.

I shook my thoughts as the song ended. I quickly applied the last of my red lipstick and slipped on my stilettos before heading out. I sighed as I thought about what my life has been reduced to.

In the past, I was used to lavish affairs with royals and prominent socialites. Some of my favorite parties were the masquerade balls hosted by Marie Antoinette. I always wore the most beautiful gowns and masks and after a long night of dancing and drinking, I ended up sleeping with the most handsome Frenchmen.

Unfortunately, those parties were a thing of the past. Now that I could no longer compel anyone, I couldn't even get into exclusive nightclubs. I was going to have to settle for a college party. At least there would be plenty of alcohol and it was better than staying in and watching trashy reality tv shows all night.

I walked down the sidewalk of frat row, the pulsing music with a house full of rowdy students indicated that I had arrived at the right location. I rolled my eyes as I took in my surroundings. I figured I was going to need alcohol to tolerate the obnoxious crowd and terrible music.

As soon as I stepped into the door, I grabbed the nearest bottle I could find, hoping it would be something strong. Don Juan. _Not bad, it will have to do_. I thought as I poured myself a shot and drank it before grabbing a red cup and filling it with vodka.

I noticed a pair of eyes on me, it was a frat boy. I was on my third drink when I that he had moved closer to me, causing me to gag. He reeked of alcohol and cheap cologne.

"Hello beautiful, my name's Robert. What's yours?" he asked in a smooth tone. Seriously, what kind of pick up line was that? Does he really think he can talk to me like that and he'd automatically get my pants?

"My name's Not Interested," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. Who did he think he was? At one point, only the most handsome gentlemen talked to me, now I was stuck talking to a trust fund loser.

"I love the feisty ones, they're the best conquest" he replied with a cocky grin.

If I were still a vampire, I would have wiped that grin off his face by crushing his balls. Instead, I was resigned to pouring my cup of vodka over him before walking away.

I headed over to the bar again to grab some more alcohol. I can't believe I wasted it on that imbecile. I wasn't even halfway through my drink before I felt a presence behind me.

"What do you want?" I hissed when I turned around and saw that it was the same frat boy.

"You're going to pay for that," he said in a low tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I'm not going to waste my time with you, go fuck yourself."

I finished the rest of my drink before deciding to walk back to the dorm. Clearly this idiot wasn't getting a hint and he'd only be pestering me for the rest of the party.

I sighed as I walked down the concrete pavement. My feet were killing me, wearing high heels never hurt until after I had become human. I cursed Elena Gilbert, I was miserable yet again because of her.

She has everything, family, the Salvatore boys wrapped around her finger and the only reason the Salvatore I truly love won't give me a second glance is because of her. If that frat boy had made a pass at Elena, the Salvatores would have been on his ass in seconds. I loathed Elena Gilbert.

I was engrossed in my thoughts that I had not heard the footsteps behind me. I turned around when I heard a branch snap and I saw Robert following me.

Uneasiness consumed me as I walked faster, it was very difficult to walk at a brisk pace with heels. I eventually gave up and kicked off my heels and ran when I saw Robert walking faster.

I felt him grab my arm and yanked me towards him before covering my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a grin. He uncovered my mouth and used both arms to pull me closer to him. I gagged at his alcoholic breath.

"What the hell do you want? Let go of me!" I said, trying to mask my fear as I struggled against his grip.

"I told you, the feisty ones are the best conquest," he replied as he pushed me down onto the field and straddled me before beginning to tear at my dress. I pounded against him, a move that would have crushed his collar bone in the past; now, my fists did little more than annoy him as he slapped me across the face and held my hands down before kissing and biting my neck.

Something that had once been pleasurable for me was turning into something painful and disgusting.

Tears streamed down my face as I felt him roughly fondle my breasts. I was _Katherine_ _Pierce_. For 500 years, I was an invincible vampire and no one ever defeated me, not even Klaus Mikaelson. I had slept with countless of men. The thought that I had no control over what was happening to me was terrifying. I was reduced to a weak 18 year old girl struggling against a 21 year old frat boy.

His erection pressed against me as he kissed me. I cried as he tore the rest of my dress off and shoved his fingers inside me, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up you little slut. You're wet, you know you like it." He said as he slapped me. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a belt unbuckling followed by a zipper being pulled down.

"No, please." I begged, something that I had not done in hundreds of years. My pleas fell on deaf ears as he thrust himself inside me. I screamed out; the pain was unbearable.

It seemed like an eternity as he continued to pound into me. I no longer screamed, only tears fell as I tried to ignore what was happening. He eventually stopped and dressed himself.

"Thank you for the night, I'll see you around campus" he replied casually before leaving.

I shivered as I dragged myself to where my jacket had been discarded, the only piece of clothing that I had left. I fumbled for my cellphone and dialed the number of the only person who showed the slightest care about me.

Please pick up, I thought as the phone rang. Just as I was losing hope, I heard his voice.

"If you're calling to complain about college, I'm not interested Katherine" Stefan said as he answered the phone.

"Stefan – please. I need …help," I whispered. It was so hard to speak; my throat was raw from screaming.

"Katherine? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Stefan asked, his tone changing from annoyed to concerned.

"Please, come to Whitmore," I replied as I struggled to hold back my tears.

"Okay. I'll be there soon, alright? Just hang in there," Stefan replied before hanging up.

I pulled my jacket close and prayed that he would arrive fast.

* * *

A/N - That's all for now everyone. I'd much appreciate your feedback and reviews. Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who wrote such lovely reviews. Here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy and leave more wonderful reviews. Please keep in mind that my story may not follow everything that occurred in The Vampire Diaries because quite frankly, I have not been satisfied with a lot of what happened in Seasons 4 and 5 (I'm still fuming over Katherine's death) so I'm (obviously) changing things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Stefan POV**

I sighed as I sat at my desk and pulled out my leather bound journal before flipping to a brand new page. Many things have occurred in Mystic Falls since the last time I wrote in my journal and I felt that writing would help me relax and clear my mind from everything that had been happening recently.

As I wrote, I could hear Damon and Elena making out in the foyer below. Although they had been together for months, it was still awkward to hear them kissing and groaning like hormonal teenagers.

When Caroline first told me of their relationship, I decided to move out of the boarding house. I needed my distance from my brother and my former girlfriend. Although I denied it, I felt hurt and betrayed by Damon and Elena.

Damon had hurt me in the past but I never expected to be hurt by Elena and it was too painful for me to be around her, especially after what she had said when Rebekah compelled her to tell the truth about her feelings for Damon and me.

I wanted nothing more than to completely remove Elena from my memory but Rebekah would not give me that satisfaction. I would have to learn to accept what happened and move on with my life.

For a while, I held a strong hatred and resentment towards Damon and Elena. But as time passed, I became more accepting of their relationship when I came to terms that I really was no longer _in love_ with Elena. Deep down, I knew that I wanted the cure for her to become human again because I could not be in love with her as a vampire. Since she became a vampire, she has transformed. While I still love and care for Elena, I am no longer _in_ love with her.

I was also more willing to accept their relationship after I realized that for once in our 160 plus years of existence, Damon was happy. Elena made Damon a better person and I didn't have to worry about him being a dick who killed innocent people just because he felt like it.

Although I accepted Damon and Elena's relationship, I still wanted to follow Lexi's advice and leave Mystic Falls to have a new start away from Damon and Elena. Even though I was determined to leave, someone held me back. Although I did not want to admit it, I remained in Mystic Falls because of Katherine.

I had my bags packed and I had just printed my boarding pass for my flight to Portland when I heard what had happened to her. Elena burst into the manor one evening; her clothes were stained with blood as she recounted the story of how Katherine had attacked her at the high school and was intent on killing her. Elena saw no other alternative than to fight back and force Katherine to take the cure. Of course, Damon was elated at the cruel irony that had fallen upon Katherine and I had to admit that I was also satisfied, for a brief while.

After Katherine became human again, she had become very vulnerable. Despite all the terrible and evil things that she had done, I could not help but take pity on her. She was merely a seventeen year old girl when her life changed forever. She was not born evil; life had just made her that way. Besides, she was not entirely evil, she did save our lives numerous of times and she had even saved Elena's life in the past.

If I left town, there would be no one around to help her. Damon would never help protect Katherine from her numerous enemies and I didn't trust anyone else to come to her aid if she was in danger. Klaus would kill her in a heartbeat if he ever ran into her. I couldn't keep her in Mystic Falls, so I exiled her to Whitmore College, where I felt she would be safe on campus and I remained close by in Mystic Falls.

Despite my desire to protect her, I wanted to keep my distance from her. Katherine Pierce had caused extensive damage to the relationship I had with my brother and she still had manipulative tendencies. Although my feelings for her were beginning to emerge once again, I couldn't let myself be consumed entirely with love. I had to take my time to see if this relationship was something significant.

I was distracted from my writing when my phone began to buzz. I was surprised to see that it was none other than Katherine calling. I almost decided to ignore the phone call, given that the past few phone calls were about her complaining that there was nothing to do at Whitmore College. Apparently, undergraduate lectures and sorority girls were not enough to entertain Katherine.

As the phone continued to persistently ring, I decided to answer it, figuring that she may actually need something given that she was calling late at night.

"If you're calling to complain about college again, I'm not interested Katherine," I said as I answered the phone, although I secretly found myself feeling pleased that she had called. My taunting ceased when I heard the weak sound of her voice.

"Stefan – please, I need …help" Katherine rasped

"Katherine? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked as I instantly sat up; her voice was surprising and I had never heard it before. She sounded like she was badly hurt.

"Please, come to Whitmore," she replied in the same tone.

"Okay. I'll be there soon, alright? Just hang in there," I replied before hanging up the phone.

I quickly pulled on my jacket and headed downstairs at vampire speed.

"Where are you going brother? Late night booty call?" Damon asked with a laugh from his spot in the foyer with Elena. I ignored his questions as I grabbed my keys before rushing out of the door and speeding off to the college campus.

Terrible images raced my mind as I thought of all the things that could potentially happen to Katherine. Now that she was a human, she was more susceptible to being injured.

When Elena was still human, I would have to take extra precaution to ensure that she would not get hurt. Katherine was now in the same situation, and was potentially in even more danger since she had many enemies.

As I drove down the dark isolated road, I tried to push the thoughts of all the different scenarios in which Katherine could be in and I found myself praying that she would be alive. Deep down, I still cared about her and would not want anything bad to happen to her.

I arrived at Whitmore approximately half an hour later. As soon as I parked in the parking lot, I exited my car and ran around campus, looking for any sign of her. I called her cell phone again but it went straight to voicemail, increasing my anxiety.

As I rushed past the soccer field, I detected the smell of blood. I immediately stopped and spotted a figure lying on the grass. As I walked into the field, I saw that the figure was a young woman who was barely moving. As I came closer, I soon realized that the woman was none other than Katherine.

"Katherine!" I shouted as I ran over to her. She was barely conscious and bleeding.

I found myself being unwillingly drawn to the intoxicating aroma of her blood. My throat burned with thirst as the blood dripped onto the grass. The smell of blood was intoxicating and I could not stop myself as my fangs appeared.

I fought against my vampire instincts when I saw the extent of her injuries. She was badly beaten and was wearing nothing but a small leather jacket. Bruises covered her body and she had a fearful look in her eyes when she saw my vamped face. I struggled with my vampire instincts but I overcame my thirst as I focused on the woman that needed me. I gently pulled her into my arms as my fangs disappeared.

"Stefan" she whispered as she looked up at me through her tears. Katherine Pierce never cried; it was one of those rare instances when I noticed how small and fragile she was. The once manipulative, cold hearted bitch looked now looked like a scared young girl.

"Hey it's okay now, I'm here Katherine. Let's get you out of here" I said softly to her as I stroked her hair. She didn't respond as I took off my own jacket and wrapped it around her before picking her up and carrying her to my car.

I sighed as I drove down the empty highway. I wondered where I could take Katherine without being asked many questions, she needed her privacy while she recovered and I could not take her back to the manor with Damon there. I could not let Damon see Katherine in this state. He would surely torment her and no doubt I would get into heated arguments with him.

Aside from having Damon harassing us at the manor, word would surely get around and Caroline would also be trying to contact me, demanding to know what I was doing with Katherine. Although Caroline was one of my close friends, I did not want to hear her commentary on my relationship with Katherine, especially not while I was still trying to figure out what this relationship meant.

I decided to take Katherine back to Alaric's old apartment that I had vacated when I moved out of the manor. It was abandoned now that Ric was deceased so we would remain undisturbed.

Katherine's ragged breathing in the backseat of my car interrupted my thoughts. I thought about the bastard who did this to her. No matter what Katherine had done in the past, she did not deserve to be raped. Those types of attacks were reserved for the worst monsters and they deserved to die.

"Hang in there Katherine, we'll be there soon" I said as I floored the accelerator, noticing that she was trying to remain conscious. I soon passed by Wickery Bridge, Mystic Falls was close now.


End file.
